


This Guys in Love

by PattRose



Series: The Guys Series [7]
Category: Battle Creek (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, First Time Bottoming, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:43:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4125855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Russ isn’t quite sure what to do with his newfound feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Guys in Love

This Guys in Love  
By PattRose  
Summary: Russ isn’t quite sure what to do with his newfound feelings.

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/loveguys1_zpsafj1c212.jpg.html)

Milt stopped at the bank on his way home and was in the drive-up thinking when the car behind him blared his horn. Milt put his head out the open window and yelled, “I’m thinking…”

Milt got his money out for the weekend and drove up wanting to flip that man behind him off big time. But he restrained himself. No, Milt had bigger problems. Russ wasn’t interested in him anymore. Yeah, they did blowjobs, but Russ had something on his mind and Milt was afraid he was going to break up with him. _Damn it, I went and fell in love with someone that doesn’t love me back._

Milt pulled into the driveway and parked. They were going to watch the game that night and Milt already knew that there would be no fucking. Russ seemed to not be interested at all. _Give him some time, Chamberlain._

Milt unlocked the front door and smelled the wonderful aroma of meatloaf. Russ made the best meatloaf, baked potatoes and baked beans. All from scratch. Well, all but the baked potatoes. 

“Hey Russ, the house smells great. I didn’t think you left that much earlier than I did.”

Russ came walking out of the bathroom smiling. He had on no shirt and it looked like no pants and was wearing an apron. _Maybe we’re not watching the game tonight._ Milt thought, hopefully. Russ turned around and sure enough he was naked under the apron. 

“I like the new look, Russ.” Milt just stood there smiling. 

“What? I get no kiss or anything?”

Milt walked over and pulled Russ into his arms and kissed him very passionately. When Milt pulled away he asked, “What brought this on, Russ?”  
“I was sitting at my desk all day today, not one fucking call and all I could think about was fucking.”

Milt smiled and asked, “Really? You haven’t seemed interested, so I sort of put it on the back burner.”

“It’s been two weeks, Milt. I think I’ve let it stew long enough. So tonight is our big night.”

Milt kissed Russ again and said, “Thank you, man. I love you.” It slipped out before Milt could take it back. 

“Don’t look so stricken, Milt, I love you too.”

“Dinner smells awesome. When will it be done?” 

Russ smiled and answered, “It’ll be done later. Come on, you’re wearing way too many clothes.”

Russ took Milt’s hand and pulled him behind him into the bedroom. “Did you lock the door behind you, Milt?”

“Shit, I didn’t. Let me run and lock it.”

“No way. You strip, I’ll lock. Deal?” Russ asked, smiling evilly. 

“Deal,” Milt replied, tearing his clothing off as quickly as he could. He couldn’t believe they were actually going to go all the way tonight. _Hot damn._

When Russ came back into the room, he was naked, he had dropped the apron somewhere. “No preparation is needed tonight, I got ready before you came home.”

Milt realized that meant he got to fuck, Russ. Milt pulled Russ onto the bed and said, “I love you so much.”

“Well, I must love you because I’ve never done this before.”

“What do you mean you’ve never done this before?” Milt asked. 

“I’ve always topped. But, I want you to stake a claim on me. I’ve been dreaming of this for four days now. You’re going to fuck me and fuck me good,” Russ said in between kisses. 

Russ saw that Milt was hard as a rock already and pushed him on his back. Milt wasn’t sure where this was leading, but he found out soon enough. Russ started lowering himself onto Milt’s sheathed cock and was going as slow as he could. But Milt noticed that the faces that Russ were making were good faces, not painful ones. 

“Jesus, Russ, I’m going to lose it pretty quickly here.”

“Wait for me, okay?” Russ asked. 

Milt reached up and started playing with Russ’s chest. Before long he started playing with his nipples and Russ was completely down on Milt’s cock. 

“You feel so good, Milt.”

“Not half as good as you feel, Russ. Can I move in you now?”

Russ smiled and said, “I’m going to fuck you.” And Russ did just that. He started rising and lowering himself on Milt’s cock making Milt moan with need. Milt looked down and saw Russ’s hard cock almost lying on Milts belly and started stroking it, slowly at first but it was getting Russ really hot, so Milt sped up the strokes and started fisting Russ’s cock. Fast and hard, is the way that Milt loved it and it looked like Russ did too.

“Oh my God, I’m going to come soon,” Russ moaned, never breaking his stride on fucking Milt. When Russ came, his cock hugged Milt’s cock even tighter and Milt came at the same time. Both men calling the others name. 

Milt continued to fist Russ’s cock, just because he liked the feeling of come on his hands. They made Russ’s cock so soft and silky and Milt was getting hard again just doing this. 

“My turn, next,” Russ said. “But I’m human, I need some time to get the blood flow going again. Let’s clean up and have some dinner. Then we can play after dinner.”

Milt smiled, big time and said, “Sounds good to me, as long as I’m getting fucked tonight, I don’t care what we do.”

Russ pulled himself off Milt’s semi-hard cock and let him know he was a little sore. 

Milt looked worried. “Are you okay?”

“I’m more than okay, Milt. Let’s take a shower and have dinner. We can run around naked if you want to.”

“I want, I want,” Milt answer, playfully. 

They took a long hot shower and then sat down to dinner. Milt sat right next to Russ and played with him the entire time they were eating. 

“I want to get fucked. Could we hurry up?” Milt asked. 

Russ kissed him and said, “I’m hurrying.”

When dinner was done, Russ suggested that they watch a little of the basketball game. Milt looked at him like he was nuts, but agreed to it anyhow. 

Once on the sofa, Milt started playing with Russ’s cock again, making him very hard and very horny. 

“Okay, that’s enough of the game. Let’s go in and have another kind of game. I want to see who wins at this.”

“What?” Milt asked. 

“Just wanted to see if you were listening. Come on, big boy, I’m going to fuck your brains out.”

“It shouldn’t take too long. All my blood is down below. I have none upstairs.”

Russ laughed as he smacked Milt’s ass while they walked into the bedroom. 

Once in there, Russ prepared Milt with great care and love, not to mention sexy finger playing. And before long Milt was getting his ass filled with one very hot Russell Agnew, of course wearing a condom. 

Russ was fucking Milt like crazy, but he was also fisting Milt’s cock at the same time and same speed. Milt was making all the sounds he usually did when he was close to coming. That gave the okay for Russ to speed his action up and also his fist action on Milt. Both men threw back their heads and howled. Making both men laugh, once they got their breath back. 

“Has anyone ever told you how sexy you are, Russ?”

“Not that I can remember.”

“Well, I’m telling you this now and I want you to remember this day forever.”

“God, this was fun tonight. I wonder why I put it off for so long.” Russ wondered aloud. 

“You were just making sure that we were in love. And we are. Russ, you fuck mighty fine.”

“Thank you and you fuck just as fine. I swear you have the nicest cock I’ve ever seen. And I’ve seen a lot of cocks in my day,” Russ admitted. 

Milt snickered at the remark and asked, “Shower?” 

“Yes, we both need one again.” The boys got up and walked into the bathroom, holding hands knowing that this was just the first day of being truly in love. 

Russ kissed Milt once more in the shower and said, “This guys in love.”  
“Thank God for that,” Milt answered wearing a huge smile. 

“I read a poem when I got home and it reminded me of you and me.”

“Read it to me, Russ.”

Russ smiled and opened the book and read, 

“I lay there after making love, spent,  
Eyes wide open, hearing music  
Though the room was quiet.  
I don’t know where the noise went,  
But the symphony was still there,  
Musicians whispering in the pit,  
The conductor taking his bow  
With unblemished, smoldering pride,  
Thinking of the glide, the ease  
When bodies choose to please,  
To pleasure by touch, by feeling  
Yearning in the trees, the limbs,  
The undergrowth,  
Glow of fireflies in the still  
Meadows of the skin,  
Flow of water into empty spaces,  
Moving into now that has never been.”

Milt kissed Russ again and said, “You’re not only sexy but you’re romantic too. I love you so much.”

Russ pulled Milt into his arms and kissed him once more. Before long, all that could be heard was soft snoring from both men. Lights were still on in the house, food wasn’t put away and the bedroom light was even on. These men really were in love. 

TBC


End file.
